An End To Justify The Means
by angel-of-paradox
Summary: Draco enters a bet with Blaise to seduce Harry, but what are his real intentions behind the seduction?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own 

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment we'll just keep it at M for later scenes.

**Authors Note:** This is my first fic, hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, loved even. Many thanks to my friend Japanese Geshia Doll who proof-read. I am looking for a BETA so send me a message if you're interested.

Chapter 1: Day 1

Harry stood absent mindedly by the staircase waiting for Ron and Hermione. His arms were casually resting on a banister and he looked deep in thought. His school shirt was hanging out from his trousers and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while, he looked like he did almost every other day. Despite his messy appearance there was no denying that Harry had turned from a scrawny pale boy into a sex god. Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the pair of mercury grey eyes watching his every move.

Draco was watching Harry with intent and took pleasure at the fact that Harry didn't know that he was looking at him. That and because Draco had placed himself carefully so that no one would be able to see him. He took in Harry's unkempt hair and his vacant expression and smiled to himself when he saw that one of the Gryffindor's shoe laces was coming undone. Then before anyone could come along and question what he was doing, he headed back down the corridor which he had come from just as he heard Granger's scolding of Harry's appearance. Smirking to himself, Draco thought about his carefully laid out plan……

The Great Hall was quickly filling up with students eagerly rushing to get to breakfast before their first class. The enchanted plates in the centre of the large dining tables were constantly being refilled with a variety of rolls, pastries, cheeses and drinks. At the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione were arguing vehemently about Ron's potions essay which was due this afternoon while Harry stirred his pumpkin juice without listening to his friend's ranting.

"RON! I will NOT write you potions essay for you, what is the point of that?"

"But 'Mione, why not? You used to always write them for me!"

"Yes, well I've decided that this year, I'm not going to write your essay's for you!"

"How will I pass potions if you don't write my essay's for me? You know that Snape grades me down no matter what I write and I only just scrape through when you write them!"

"Well, perhaps you should pay attention in class more often and actually TRY at your schoolwork. That goes for you too Harry, I'm not writing your essay's this year either…… Harry?"

When Harry failed to answer and continued to stir his juice abstractly without really paying much attention to what was going on around him.

"Harry, why are you stirring your pumpkin juice with a breadstick?"just as Hermione said this part of the breadstick disintegrated and fell with a small 'plop' into the juice, unbeknownst to Harry.

"Mate, are you alright? You've hardly said a word all morning let alone this week. What's up?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts to smile sheepishly at his friends, "Don't mind me, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment". Then turning away from them he continued to stir his pumpkin juice with the breadstick which was rapidly disintegrating.

On the other side of the hall, Draco was watching with amusement as the chunks of the breadstick continued to fall into Harry's pumpkin juice. Chuckling to himself as he watched Granger and Weasley worry about their friend, knowing full well why he was so distracted. It had to do with him really although Harry had no idea about that….. he wouldn't know until Draco felt that that time was right.

***FLASHBACK***

An owl landed on near Harry's bed, it looked around for a place to land between Harry's sprawled out legs and his rumpled sheets. Instead the owl chose to land on the bedside table next to his bed and hooted loudly when the boy failed to realise that the owl was there. Harry woke suddenly and rubbed his eyes wearily and looked at the owl with a feeling of disdain and annoyance. Having been woken up after he had little sleep that night because he had stayed up with Ron to finish a particularly long potions assignment hadn't improved his mood. Glaring at the owl he managed without the help of his glasses to grab the letter the owl was carrying, however he didn't manage to avoid the nasty bite it delivered to him. "Bloody bird, it's not my fault that you had to wait. Blame Professor Snape", mumbling to himself he opened the scroll and after he had fumbled around for his glasses he started to read the parchment.

_My dear Harry,_

_PASSING stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you,  
You must be he I was seeking, (it comes to me, as of a dream,)  
I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,  
All is recall'd as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,  
You grew up with me, were a boy with me,  
I ate with you, and slept with you—your body has become not yours only, nor left my body  
mine  
only,  
You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass—you take of my beard,  
breast,  
hands, in return,  
I am not to speak to you—I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone,  
I am to wait—I do not doubt I am to meet you again,  
I am to see to it that I do not lose you. _

_I hope that this poem expresses my feelings better than I would have been able to myself. I hope that over the next few weeks that I will be able to win my affections, only when I can be sure of your feelings will I reveal myself, it is not that I don't wish for you to know who I am, it is because I feel so deeply for you that I could not take the disappointment if you did not share my feelings. _

_Your faithful admirer_

Harry blinked, once, twice and then proceeded to read it over again, taking in all the details and memorising each line. Immediately he started to think about whom his admirer could be, or whether this was indeed a hoax played by one of the other boys in the dorm. While puzzling over who the author of the letter could possibly be, Harry got up and headed to the showers to get ready for the morning. Secretly he hoped that his admirer was true, he had been quite lonely; however he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case it wasn't true. Smiling to himself he entered the bathrooms and decided that he would wait to see how this turned out.

At the other end of the castle, Draco was sitting on his bed with his hands behind his head. Totally at peace with himself, he was quite looking forward to his seduction of the Gryffindor, he would never lose in a bet against anyone, let alone Blaise Zabini. Blaise had insulted his seduction skills and so he had taken on the challenge of seducing the one and only Harry Potter. Smiling to himself he wondered how Harry had taken the poem which he had sent, getting up he decided that he would find out at breakfast since he knew that Potter was particularly expressive of how he was feeling.

Draco had the entire seduction planned out, he would start with letters perhaps the odd gift or two and then he would ease Harry into the idea of who he might be. _"I bet he thinks I'm a girl"_, he said to himself, that thought was particularly pleasing. Frowning, Draco thought about all the problems he might encounter. If Harry happened to mention this to anyone, then there might be someone claiming to be that person, which would be darn right annoying. Draco noted to himself that he would have to keep a close eye on Harry to see his reactions so that he would be able to plan his next step carefully so that the Gryffindor fell utterly and completely for him. He felt kind of bad that he was using this bet as an excuse to pursue his childhood crush, but without the bet it would have seemed completely out of character. Deep down though, he hoped that Harry would accept him when he found out who his admirer was.

***END FLASHBACK***

As all the other students finished their breakfast, Ron and Hermione nudged Harry and all three left the Great Hall to collect their books before heading to their first class. Draco watched beneath his lashes as Harry walked out of the Great Hall, narrowly avoiding knocking a first year over much to the delight of Draco. Smiling to himself he though, _"This is going to be easier than I thought"_.

**A/N**

Well hope you liked the first chapter. The next one should be up sometime within a week. Please review!

The poem in this chapter was "To A Stranger" by Walt Whitman with a few words cut out here and there 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own 

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment we'll just keep it at M for later scenes.

**Authors Note:** So, chapter 2! How exciting, loved all the reviews, please keep reviewing you make my day when I see all the lovely emails I've been getting. Sorry if this chapter is short but I'm going away for three days and so I thought I'd update before I go. Then its holidays!!!! So expect regular updates.... lucky you! Well, I edited Chapter 1 and so hope all the mistakes were fixed, thanks for all the feedback 

Many thanks to LFuCKToY who is my BETA

Chapter 2: Day 2

Harry woke up and smiled, he couldn't wait to see what his secret admirer would do today. Stretching he felt the tension in his muscles ease as he pushed the bedcovers down and slid out of bed. Scratching his head he yawned slowly before walking towards the bathroom. Taking his time in the shower as none of the other boys were up yet, Harry found his thoughts dwelling on his admirer. He had spent most of yesterday looking at everyone with avid curiosity to see who it could possibly be. So far he hadn't been able to narrow it down to anyone which left pretty much the entire population of Hogwarts as a possibility (except the professors of course).

After his shower, Harry walked into the bedroom with his towel tied low on his hips. When he reached his bed he found a note waiting for him. Smiling, he carefully looked at the letter and looked for any defining features which might give away who could have sent it. When he realised that there was no such thing to be found he sighed and turned it over and took out the note inside.

_My sweet Harry,_

_I hope that you were not scared off by my last letter. In order for me to prove my affections for you I have decided that I will try and make your days brighter as a sample of what we could have together. _

_So for my first gift of many, I have enclosed a box of never-ending chocolates. When the box is empty all you have to do is tap the box with your wand and say what type of chocolates you would like. I hope that you will enjoy this gift as much as it pleased me to make it for you. I only hope that when you bite into the delicious gooey centres of the chocolates that you think of me with fond thoughts. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Your Faithful Admirer_

Harry quickly put the letter down and watched in awe as a rectangular wooden box appeared on his bed. The box was made from a rich burgundy wood and had brass latches and hinges, there was an ornate vine pattern which curled it's way around the edges giving the box an antique feel. Lifting the lid slowly, his eyes widened as he saw the most magnificent array of different chocolates laid out before him. The chocolates were in all different shapes and sizes, the wrappers came in rich blues, emerald greens and dark reds. He reached out and gently took one from its wrapper, slowly unwrapping the chocolate and savouring the delightful crackling sound the wrapper made he looked at the intricate pattern of a dragon printed into the chocolate. Looking closely he saw that all the wrappers were imprinted with a similar picture, perhaps his admirer was giving him a hint? The rich aroma of dark chocolate wafted up as he lifted the chocolate to his lips. As Harry bit into the chocolate, his taste buds were covered in the smoothest and creamiest chocolate he had ever tasted. He licked his lips hungrily and went to open another one, it didn't matter how many he ate, because the box would just refill itself again. Harry smiled to himself and he couldn't have thought of a better present.

When Harry made it down to breakfast, he felt rather ill. Perhaps the chocolate hadn't been such a good idea, after stuffing his face with about a dozen chocolates he had finally put the lid back on the box and headed down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione for breakfast. Clutching his stomach he sat down next to his friends and just looking at all the food made his stomach feel quite queasy.

"You don't look so good mate, something wrong?" Ron queried as he took in Harry's pale features.

"Just ate something that didn't really agree with me, that's all", Harry didn't really feel like explaining his admirer and the thought of having to share his chocolates with Ron was not very appealing. Normally he would have shared everything with Ron, since they were such good friends but this box was special and he wanted to savour it.

Across the hall, Draco was looking at Harry's queasy features and found himself chuckling quietly. He knew that Harry was going to gorge himself on the chocolates before breakfast, he just hoped that Harry had this much self control when it came to other things. He conjured up images in his mind of hand feeding Harry the chocolates and watching the gooey caramel slide down the side of his mouth before Draco licked it away. Oh yes, he could have a lot of fun with Harry and chocolate. Pulling himself out of his fantasy he schooled his features to their normal blank expression and continued to think of what his next plan of action should be.

"So Draco, how's the Potter seduction going?" Blaise had suddenly appeared beside Draco while he had been lost in his chocolate fantasy.

"Could you speak any louder Zabini? We can't let anyone else know of this or it will spoil my plans, and for your information the seduction is going rather well if I may say so myself. Give me two weeks and he'll be putty in my hands" Draco smirked confidently as he looked back at Blaise, waiting for the other boy to reply.

"Well, don't forget. If you lose your bet, you owe me 20 galleons and you have to admit in front of the whole school that I am better at seducing than you"

"That day will never come Zabini, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class", picking up his bag Draco left the Great Hall and headed towards Transfiguration. He thought about his next way to seduce Harry and couldn't wait to put his plan in action during transfiguration.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together taking their notes silently as Professor McGonagall lectured them about the proper way to transform inanimate objects into edible ones. Just thinking about food made Harry feel slightly queasy, he still hadn't quite recovered from eating all that chocolate before breakfast.

However on the other side of the classroom, Draco was whispering something under his breath. He charmed the small pebble he had found on his way to class into a miniature snitch. Carefully, making sure that it's movements couldn't be traced back to him, the snitch flew swiftly and silently across the room and landed next to Harry's hand. Then seeing that his task had been completed, Draco went back to his work, carefully watching for the Gryffindor's reactions out of the corner of his eye.

When the little snitch landed next to Harry's hand, he was a little taken a back. Quickly though he scanned the room but everyone seemed to have their heads down and were copying notes furiously. He smiled at the transfigured snitch and watched in awe at the little wings flapping. Whoever had done this had an obvious talent for transfiguration, which helped Harry to narrow down who his admirer could be. So far they had to be in his transfiguration class (that meant there were 20 girls and 19 boys) but he was fairly sure that it wasn't Hermione or Ron so that left 19 girls and 18 boys for who it could possibly be. However looking around the room, he couldn't imagine any of them ever feeling anything more than friendship for him, except for the Slytherins who would never feel anything at all. Harry's gaze fell on Draco, the pompous brat seemed to be dressed in his traditional Slytherin robes with his hair gelled back. Although Harry didn't like the gelled look himself, he went for a more natural hair style (one that didn't require him to do anything in the mornings) he had to admit that Draco had always suited gelled hair. Harry then started wondering what Draco's hair looked like without gel, then catching his train of thought he quickly scolded himself and went back to admiring the snitch.

Draco watched Harry's gaze quickly look around the room trying to see if anyone was doing anything that might give them away as the sender of the snitch. He had to admit that it had been a particularly brilliant idea. He was quite enjoying trying to figure out new ways of how to gain the Gryffindor's attention, although he had to be careful that no one found out what he was trying to do. The last thing he wanted was to be exposed before Harry was ready to accept him, he didn't know if the Gryffindor would be able to forgive him for that.

As class ended, Harry placed the snitch gently into his pocket and smiled as he felt the wings flutter against his leg. Then following the rest of his classmates he headed for the door, all the time under the watchful gaze of Draco.

**A/N **Well hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! If anyone has any ideas for Draco to woo Harry, please do tell and don't forget to review! So yes, hope you liked that chapter and when I come back from my camping trip I promise to update 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I wrote this for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own 

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment we'll just keep it at M for later scenes.

**Authors Note:** Chapter 3! I'm back from my trip and so its regular updates for three weeks for all you lucky readers! I am looking for a BETA so just send me a message/review if you're interested, thanks heaps. If you have any suggestions for Draco's future plans drop it into a review and I'll see what I can do, hehehee. Well hope you enjoy the next instalment in Draco's seduction.....

Chapter 3: Day 3

When Harry woke that morning he was feeling very warm and comfortable, snuggling down further into his doona he slowly drifted back to sleep. He had a particularly nasty potions essay due today and although he had written it (without the help of Hermione) he knew that Snape would try and make his life hell, so what was the point in even going to class? Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a loud hoot, startling Harry out of his musings and into what was going on around him. Groaning as he lifted his head from underneath his doona , Harry smiled when he saw the familiar owl with a letter for him. Carefully reaching forward to grab the letter, Harry glared at the owl when he saw the malicious intent in its eyes. Then before the owl could bite him he snatched the letter and held it above his head triumphantly. The owl gave what could have been interpreted as a huff and flew back out of the room.

Harry quickly turned the letter over in his hands but there was nothing which could give him any clues as to who his admirer was. Glancing at the chocolate box, Harry winced and hoped that it wasn't an edible gift today. Carefully opening the letter so that it didn't rip, Harry unfolded the letter, placed his glasses on his nose and started reading....

_My dearest Harry,_

_I hope that I haven't made you too sick of eating chocolates after yesterday's gift, seeing your face at breakfast filled me with guilt as I saw the pain in your eyes. So this morning I have not sent an edible gift as I wish for your stomach to recover so that later we will be able to indulge in some more wicked delights. _

_My gift for you today is a brand new quill and ink set, I have noticed that although your quills are usable they are not the finest, so I saw fit to provide you with a new set. I hope that this gift does please you and that you do use them. _

_Your beloved, _

The letter bore no signature. By now Harry really wanted to know who his admirer was, he didn't care who they were. He had started to believe that he would be able to get close to this person and be able to share his life with them. He know had an extra clue to add to his list which he had started to keep.

Good at transfiguration (from the snitch)

Likes the best (the quills)

Most likely rich? (able to afford the best)

Observant (noticed quills and reaction to chocolates)

Thoughtful (sends gifts that I like)

However despite his list, Harry was no closer to finding out who his admirer was. Throughout Hogwarts there were many who were good at transfiguration and who were wealthy. Sitting on the side of his bed to think, Harry opened the box of quills. He sucked in a breath of awe when he saw the solid silver tips which had been sharpened for a cleaner finish, he saw the emerald band around the ebony black handle and the tiny 'H' at the end in a gold paint. There were two different sizes of ink bottles, a small pocket sized one for taking to classes and a larger one to stay at his desk. The quills also came with a red dragon hide case and a sharpener. There was also a supply of blotting paper and vanishing ink for any mistakes. Harry had never seen quills like these before; they must have cost a small fortune. Carefully turning them over in his hands he vowed that he wouldn't lend them to anyone and would take good care of them. He then placed them gently back into their case and then went to go and have his shower.

By the time Harry arrived down for breakfast, most of the other students had already sat down and were eating. He was smiling ear to ear with a big goofy grin on his face as he walked down between the rows of tables and sat down next to Ron. Then reaching for a pumpkin pasty, he bit down and munched contentedly.

"Well mate, you seem in good spirits this morning'" Ron had seen his friends smile and wanted to share in his friends happiness.

"mmmm, had a good sleep" Harry replied noncommittally, he still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about his admirer just yet. He went back to eating his pasty and started to think about the people who qualified for his list, so far there was no one he could think of that covered _all_ of the points on his list.

"Well that's good, unlike_ some_ people Harry finished his essay before last night and so was able to get some sleep" Hermione reached over and grabbed an apple and sat there glaring at Ron.

"That's not my fault! I had a charms assignment due as well! Snape just likes to torture me with hard essay's to write about things that I have no idea about" Ron exclaimed, his face had flushed a bright red at Hermione's accusation.

"Everyone in the class manages to get them done Ron, so you can do the same. So anyway Harry, what are you doing after class today? I thought perhaps we could go down to the lake and play a game of twister or something?" Hermione had asked her parents to send her the muggle game twister during the holidays and had since been teaching most of the students in their year how the play the challenging game. Harry had never been able to play it at the Dursley's but he was getting quite good and the game always ended in hysterics as everyone fell over each other.

"Sure that sounds great; I'll tell Dean and some others then. See you later!" Harry went back to scanning the table for any other possible sources of food for breakfast, then finally deciding on another pumpkin pasty he picked up his bag and headed for his first class.

On his way out of the hall, Harry bumped into Draco. Snearing at each other they both stalked off into different directions, it pained Draco that he had to keep up his act towards Harry but he couldn't afford to have anything jeopardise his plans. He had noticed Harry's smile at breakfast and felt quite please with himself, he had gone to great pains to order the quill set and had paid quite a bit for them, but it was all worth it to see Harry smiling.

In potions Harry sat next to Dean and waited until Snape came into the class, he had learnt early that to avoid losing house points you had to be early to class and be sitting waiting until Snape decided to turn up to class. Placing his new quills on the table carefully, so as not to damage them, Harry sat and discussed the upcoming game of twister with Dean. Then as per usual Snape stalked in, went to the front of the class and cleared his throat. All conversation in the room was silenced immediately and everyone peered at Snape waiting for his instructions.

"Right class, I want your assignments brought up and placed here on my desk. Then open your books to chapter 10 and start reading. You will have 10 minutes and then I will give you your next assignment which will be due next class" All the students suppressed a groan, Snape was trying to kill them with the amount of assignments they were given. His new tactic this year seemed to be that they taught themselves and he would give them criticism for not learning it well enough. They knew by know that if they showed any sign of resentment for the amount of work, Snape would double it.

One by one the students trailed up and placed their assignments on his desk before moving back to their sits to begin the work. Dean nudged Harry and they both shared a look of dismay when they looked at chapter 10, "The application of various elixirs for curing common fungi". Then settling down to read Harry became somewhat absorbed in what the text was saying, for the most part though he was wondering what the next move of his admirer would be.

Across the room sitting next to Pansy was Draco, he wasn't really a fan of the endless assignments but seeing that Snape always gave him good grades he didn't mind as much. He watched in satisfaction as Harry wrote a few notes down with his new quill set, he had been a little apprehensive about the gift. He hadn't really been sure whether Harry would actually like the gift or not, but it seemed that Harry did indeed like the quills and so Draco glowed from the inside. Instead of reading the boring chapter he was supposed to be reading he focused his attention on Harry. It seemed that the boy had tidied his appearance up a little, his shirt was tucked in today and although his hair was a complete mess it suited him well. Unlike Darco's perfectly slicked back hair, Harry's just seemed natural to be disorderly and rumpled. Then focusing his attention on the boy's face, Draco felt the pull of desire he had been experiencing ever since he had first met Harry.

Although when he had first meet him, he had denied his feelings and had used his anger and jealously as a reason to hate Harry. But since around fourth year, he had accepted his feelings and had finally found an opportunity to pursue Harry. He felt the familiar twinge in his pants as he thought about Harry and as he watched the Griffindor's tongue clasped between his teeth in concentration Draco decided that it was time to step up the intensity of the seduction. Sure, gifts were sweet and all but Draco believed that the way to Harry's heart was through showing him the passion that he felt for him. Quickly scrawling a note on the corner of his notebook, Draco tore the corner off quietly, folded it up repeatedly and sent it over to Harry's side of the room.

The small square of paper landed just near Harry's new quills, quickly checking that Snape wasn't looking he opened it up and read the small note written inside.

_Meet me in the room of requirement at 5pm tonight for a hint as to who I am. _

Harry looked at the writing and smiled, he couldn't wait until the end of the day.

"Potter, no passing notes in class. 20 points from Griffindor" Snape said coldly, but nothing could dampen Harry's spirit as he looked forward to that evening.

**A/N** Well hope you enjoyed that chapter, what will the clue be?? This chapter hasn't been proof-read because I was too impatient to re-read it but I will do it sometime tomorrow (it's late at night and I need some sleep). So please please please review and the next instalment should be along soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I wrote this for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment we'll just keep it at M for later scenes.

**Authors Note:** Sorry this has taken me so long to write, but I've been so busy these holidays trying to fit in everything that I can. So to make up for not updating lately this shall be a nice _juicy_ chapter! I have found a BETA, so thanks to SexySpeedDemon for doing this for me.

Chapter 4: Later that day……

Harry hadn't been able to keep still for the rest of his classes. He had tapped his quill for fifteen minutes without noticing the annoyed glares he was receiving from most of his classmates. He had changed positions in his seat every few seconds and hadn't noticed the curious glances Hermione kept giving him. Despite being in Defence Against the Dark Arts, his favourite subject, Harry couldn't wait to get out of the classroom and meet his admirer in the room of requirement.

Running his hand through his hair irately, Harry's left eye started to twitch ever so slightly as he watched the second hand move at a snail's pace around the clock face on his watch. He had never known time to go this slowly before, it had always seemed to go by too quickly and now that he wanted it to go faster, it seemed to have slowed down agonisingly.

"_Mate, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing or something?"_ Ron was looking at his friend curiously as he observed Harry staring intently at his watch.

"_Ummm, yeah I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?" _Harry didn't even look up at he replied, he just kept on watching the seconds tick by.

"_Perhaps the fact that in the last five minutes you haven't taken your eyes off your watch, you've shifted in your seat about 20 times and you made these annoying little sighs every 3 minutes. So, what's up?" _Ron did a quick check to see that the professor was still writing notes on the board and not paying attention to what the rest of the class was doing.

"_I'm just a little distracted today, that's all. I have a lot on my plate, you know Quidditch season, homework, girls, that sort of thing," _Harry smiled to himself, as he felt confident that his answer would silence Ron. Quidditch, homework, and girls were the sort of thing that he knew Ron worried about as well.

"_Alright mate, if that's all it is. Just let me know if you need to talk or something"_ Ron looked at Harry's face and smiled. He knew that his friend wasn't telling him something. His excuse about Quidditch had said it all. Seeing as Harry had never worried about Quidditch before, in fact, he didn't even have to try out for the team to get in. He also knew that Harry wasn't interested in girls, even if Harry didn't know it himself. Ron had heard him say certain things in his dreams. Smiling to himself at his friend's behaviour, Ron finished taking down the notes and thought about the upcoming twister game with Hermione.

Checking his watch for about the 200th time in the past 30 minutes, Harry noticed that there was only five minutes to go until this class finished. Quickly looking up at the board, he copied down the homework and made a mental note to get the class notes off of either Hermione or Ron. Then as soon as class was dismissed he raced out of the door and sprinted towards the common room to drop of his books.

Draco had spent half the lesson furiously taking notes that he had missed while he had been watching Harry. The boy's lack of concentration and being able to sit still had amused him. He smiled at the thought of Harry squirming beneath him. Pulling himself together sharply, Draco tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying rather than what the tightness in his pants was saying.

The time he had spent watching the cute pouts of annoyance from Harry as he discovered that he was only a little closer to the end of class when he checked his watch every millisecond. The little frowns and sighs had almost caused him to burst out laughing in class. If Harry was this affected by a few letters and gifts, then Draco could only imagine what Harry would be like when he finished with him this afternoon. The thought brought a slow smirk to his normally impassive face. Draco had spent hours preparing the right spells and planning what he was going to do. He just hoped that it would be enough to make the Gryffindor beg on his knees for more and to crave his touch. Then as class was dismissed he casually stood up, stretched, and then watched with amusement as Harry bolted for the door as if his life depended on it.

Harry didn't stop running until he had reached his room at the very top of the Gryffindor tower. He threw his books down onto his bed, not really caring where they landed. Then he went to the bathroom to get ready, his heart was pounding not only from the run but also because of the anticipation. He couldn't wait to see what his admirer would do next. Sure he had enjoyed the gifts. They were sweet, but what Harry really craved was love and attention, and if he had read between the lines correctly, his admirer was about to show him the kind of physical relationship they could have together.

Quickly running a comb through his dishevelled hair, he sprayed himself with cologne and brushed his teeth. Then, taking one final look in the mirror and a deep breath, he walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the room of requirement. He barely acknowledged the presence of anyone else whom he happened to walk past, and his pace quickened as he became more anxious to rid himself of the suspense. When he finally reached the door to the room of requirement, he found that he was hesitant to entering. His palms were sweaty and he felt a nervous tingle go from the tip of his head to the bottom of his feet. He shifted uncomfortably and finally he closed his eyes and opened the door.

What lay before him was a breathtaking sight. The floor was covered with rich burgundy carpet, in which Harry's feet sunk into. The walls were covered with a similar colour and the room was lit with hundreds of candles. Harry held his breath as his took in the sight before him. Looking around he noticed that there wasn't much furniture, just a little side table beside the roaring fireplace and a loveseat near the back of the room. Taking a few steps further into the room, Harry shivered despite the room being quite warm. Shrugging out of his jacket he went and stood in the middle of the room, unaware that the door had closed softly behind him.

Draco had silently closed the door behind him. He was dressed in what muggles would call a ninja outfit. He had seen it in a book that had been lying around in the library and had copied it when he realised what he could do with it. Being covered from head to toe in black did have its advantages when you wanted to remain invisible without the hassle of having to use magic. But he knew that his mercury eyes would give him away in a second so he had spelled his eyes to change colour every few seconds as well as for his voice to change so that Harry wouldn't be able to recognise it. Then as he saw Harry's shoulders relax he whispered a quiet spell and watched as all the candles in the room dimmed.

Harry started to feel alarmed as he saw the lights dimming. Although he wasn't afraid of the dark, he was a bit nervous as to what would happen in the dark. The candles had been completely extinguished and there was no source of light in the room, it was pitch black. Staying alert, he placed himself in a fighter's stance and called out nervously:

"_Is anyone there? I'd prefer if you would light the candles again please."_ Harry felt uneasy as he could feel another presence in the room, trying not to flinch and run for the door as he tried to think of ways to protect himself.

Draco watched as Harry turned around trying to see more clearly. But it was not going to help, the room was pitch black and Draco blended in easily with the darkness around him. Stalking up behind Harry he gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. The Gryffindor flinched but relaxed as Draco massaged his shoulders slowly.

"_It's alright, don't be frightened." _Harry sighed as he felt the tension in his shoulders loosening. He could feel the other person's warm breath tickling the hairs at the back of his neck. He rolled his shoulders as those talented hands dipped further down his back and rested on his hips, gently massaging, and he had to stop himself from sighing at the pleasure.

"_Mmm, you feel delightful,"_ Harry gave up his struggle and gave an audible exhale as the hands slid into his trousers. The body behind him moulded to his back and with a gasp he realised that they were male, if the large bulge nudging his behind was anything to go by. The boy's tongue darted out and touched Harry's earlobe, with a breathy sigh he tilted his head to the side to give the other boy better access to his neck. Harry could feel the smile in the other boy's lips as they pressed a soft kiss on his neck. Those torturous lips then continued their way down the column of Harry's throat and pressed swift little kisses to his collarbone.

Harry couldn't help it now, with the roaming hands on his hips, and he placed his own hands on the other boys' and pulled him closer. Then, arching so that his head was in the crook of the other boys shoulder, Harry started mimicking what had been done to him before, attempting to place small kisses on the other boy's neck. Except he seemed to be coming into contact with some sort of material, both boys growled in frustration at the inability to come into contact but that was soon solved.

Draco had thoroughly enjoyed plundering Harry's neck but was annoyed at the inability to feel Harry's lips on his own skin. Quickly yanking the black hood off much to both boys' satisfaction he sighed as he felt the silky touch of Harry's lips making their way down his throat, and shivered as Harry's tongue traced a line from his ear lobe to his jaw and continued its way getting ever so close to Draco's lips. Each kiss inched closer and closer, and he could feel his body tensing in anticipation and squirmed as he felt the shivers of pleasure running up his spine. However, the kisses stopped short and were transferred to the other side of his face, and Draco was quick to voice his annoyance with a short growl. He heard and felt Harry chuckle. Deciding that he'd had enough of the torture, Draco flipped Harry round to face him and walked him back to press him against the nearest wall.

When Harry had felt himself being flipped around, he grinned from ear to ear. It seemed that his admirer didn't like being teased and was quite dominating in a relationship. Harry didn't mind though, he felt safe and protected in this stranger's arms. As they dug into his hips, Harry leant forward and placed the lightest of kisses of the other boys' lips.

No sooner had their lips touched than Draco used all his weight to pin Harry against the wall so that he could continue the kiss at his own pace. Although Harry's teasing and soft kisses had been tantalising and sweet, he needed to show Harry the desire he felt for him, as well as the need to release some of his sexual frustrations. He finally had Harry where he wanted him, pinned up against a wall and greedily taking all the kisses Draco was giving him.

Draco's hands began to wander under Harry's shirt and he lightly grazed his nails across the hard ridges of Harry's stomach making the other boy shiver with pleasure. Pressing himself closer to Harry so that their lower bodies were in intimate contact, he felt Harry gasp as Draco's growing member pressing insistently against the inside of his leg. Harry broke the kiss with Draco and groaned letting his head fell back. Draco took this advantage to go back to kissing Harry's neck, sucking at the juncture between Harry's shoulder and neck and revelling in the soft moans that fell from the other boy's lips.

Then before things could become too heated, Draco broke apart from Harry and stood resting his forehead against the other boy's, listening as they both breathed heavily. As Harry tried to kiss him again, Draco stepped back slightly and murmured softly in Harry's ear.

"_Mmm, not now. Otherwise we'll do something that we'll both regret."_

Harry gave a frustrated sigh and tried again to take Draco's lips. Draco chuckled and gently nipped at Harry's earlobe.

"_I want our relationship to be more than a sexual one. But this lets you know that we're also physically compatible. It will also give you something to look forward to."_

Draco then placed a searing kiss on Harry's lips and detangled himself from the other boy's limbs, taking one last glance at Harry before silently slipping from the room.

Harry immediately stretched his arms out and searched for the other boy. Realising that he had gone, he sighed and watched as the candles slowly relit themselves. He looked around quickly but it was clear that the other boy had left. Taking one last look around the room, Harry too left the room and headed back to his common room.

This meeting had made Harry even more eager to find out who his admirer was. It had also narrowed it down significantly, for he now knew his admirer was a boy.

**A/N** Well there we go! Chapter 4, hope it was long enough to make up for me not updating in a while. Suggestions as to what Draco will do next? As always, please review and thank you to all those who have reviewed/added this to their favourites/subscribed. If you're looking for something to read while you wait for the next chapter why not read 'A Consort's Loyalty' by Desolate03, it's really long and AMAZING. There is also a sequel, so enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I wrote this for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own.

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at

**Authors Note: **I'm soo sorry! The reason this has taken forever for me to write is mainly because all my teachers seem to think that now is the perfect time to give us assignments and so I have been buried under all these ridiculous assignments, but you've all be so patient (and I'm sick of those assignments) and so here is an update! Many thanks to SexySpeedDemon; my lovely BETA who sacrifices work to read for me. Also thanks to all those who put this as their favourite, subscribed or reviewed, you are AWESOME! I'll stop now and get on with the chapter ^_^

yaoiluvr007 – But if I finish it, what will you read? *hehehe*

Keppiehed – quite a puzzle indeed! The more fun for Draco to try and get out of really, the question is though how to get him into a bit more of a puzzle to make it really interesting! Any suggestions would be great!

XxSarahCullenxX – neither can I!

Chapter 5: Day 4

_His admirer was a boy_. Harry repeated this phrase over and over in his head a few times, tried speaking it very softy and decided that he wasn't repulsed by that thought at all. If anything, it gave him an even greater satisfaction than what he had already felt with girls. He was finally admitting that he preferred the opposite sex. Smiling to himself, Harry proceeded to get ready for his busy day. Not only did he have to brew a particularly nasty potion this morning, but there was also a rather long essay for charms to write.

While Harry was in the shower, his thoughts went back to his encounter the night before. He could almost feel the hands ghosting over his skin, and his body stirred into life at these thoughts. Letting out a sigh, he tilted his head back into the warm spray of the water and let his mind replay the scene from the night before.

_Lips ghosting across his collarbone.............. Firm hands gripping his hips in a merciless hold................_

Harry couldn't help but smile at remembering what the other boy had done to him last night. All thoughts in his mind had gone as soon as they had touched lips. Gently placing his fingers against his lips, Harry was almost certain that he could feel them, pressing mercilessly against his own.

When he had finished in the shower, Harry walked back to his wardrobe and decided that for a change he was going to make an effort in getting ready this morning. He felt some urge to look good for his admirer, not just average. Taking out a washed, but crumpled shirt he spelled it so that it was crisp and ironed. Then after he had tied his shoelaces properly and ensured that he was wearing matching socks, he carefully brushed his hair. Aggravatingly though, his hair didn't seem to want to be tamed that morning or any morning for that matter. So, digging around in Ron's drawer, he found some gel and managed with a lot of patience and force, to style his hair so that it sat neatly on the top of his head and only little bits here and there fell across his forehead. Smiling at his reflection, Harry gave a satisfied nod and left to go to breakfast.

When he entered the Great Hall, Harry immediately went and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Smiling from ear to ear he began to eat one of the bagels that appeared in the middle of the table. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop smiling. He was really beginning to believe that this person was 'the one' for him. Or at least, he could keep believing that.

"_Why are you smiling when we have potions first?" _Ron queried as he watched Harry grin from ear to ear without any hint of stopping.

"_Oh, doesn't the world just look a better place when you're happy? I mean, all the colours seem brighter and well, I just can't stop smiling. Is there something wrong with being happy?" _Harry was busily looking around the Hall to see if there was anything different about anyone, the only thing he noticed was that Pansy Parkinson had moved from sitting next to Theodore Nott to sitting closer to Malfoy. But Harry wasn't particularly interested in what those three did, he was absolutely positive that neither Nott nor Malfoy was his admirer. Scoffing to himself, he went back to surveying the Hufflepuff table, just in case he'd missed something.

"_Look mate, I have nothing against you being happy. It's just, doesn't the thought of potions just make you want to go back to bed?" _

"_Just because Harry's having a good day, doesn't mean that you should spoil it for him Ron. By the look on Harry's face, I'd say that he's finally fallen for someone," _Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. When he failed to respond, Hermione and Ron shared a look, then shook their heads and went back to eating breakfast.

On the other side of the room, Draco was trying in vain to move away from Pansy as she insisted on moving closer to him. The girl just wouldn't leave him alone, always trying to hold his hand or grab his knee under the table. There had been one incident where she had either accidentally or deliberately (most likely the latter) grabbed his package. He had leapt up in horror, shouting all obscenities at her and stormed off. It seemed that for a few weeks she had left him alone, but now she was back again, trying to gain his affections.

Sighing, he looked over at Crabbe and Goyle. They both seemed intent on eating all the food that they could possibly fit in their mouths that they failed to notice the trouble he was in. _I'll just have to deal with her myself then!_

"_Look Parkinson, stop trying to molest my shoulder. It was quite happy until you came along, so why don't you go back and sit next to Nott who appreciates your attention." _

Giving one of her little huffs, Pansy turned her attention back to Nott who eagerly listened to everything she had to say.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table, Draco felt a surge of satisfaction at seeing Harry's smile. He took great pleasure in _knowing_ that it was because of him that Harry was smiling. Sure, he looked like a fool, but a darn cute one at that.

It was then that Draco noticed that Harry had attempted to style his hair. To Draco, although he found it kind of sweet that Harry had made an effort to look nice, he decided that he rather liked Harry's usual unkempt hairstyle. Especially when Draco knew that his hands had been the ones to mess it up. Smiling at that delicious thought, his thoughts turned back to dwell on what had happened last night. He had been surprised that Harry had responded to him so quickly, although he had expected that with his great seduction skills. However, he had been more surprised at his quick reaction to simply being so near to the Gryffindor, let alone being kissed by him.

He felt that last night had been a complete success, even though he had been left unsatisfied. It would be worth the wait in the end, and the more he waited the better it would be at the end. Draco's anticipation almost made him go right then to Harry's table, take him in his arms and kiss him senseless in front of the whole school. But then the fear that Harry mightn't appreciate that, or that all his effort would be wasted was enough to stop him. He wanted it to be a private place when he told Harry who he was.

When he gaze fell on Harry's lips, the overwhelming urge to kiss them startled him. Mentally shaking himself, Draco finished off his piece of toast, gathered his books together and headed off to class. Perhaps this seduction of Potter was going to be the end of him.

"_You will each be partnered with someone of either a greater or lesser potions skills than your own. This is to ensure that the potion works out, also so that there are no accidents today. I will read the names of the partners…"_

Harry was relieved that Snape was putting them in partners; it meant that he was most likely going to not fail this assessment. Although there were always a million other things that Snape could deduct points for, he at least he had a fighting chance this time.

"_Parkinson and Weasley"_

Both glared at each other spitefully and moved to a cauldron in the corner of the room, avoiding speech with one another.

"_Granger and Longbottom" _

Neville sighed, relieved that he had been placed with Hermione. Perhaps it was part of Snape's plan, seeing that most people just made Neville nervous and that caused even more problems.

"_Nott and Finnigan" _

Surprisingly both boys nodded to each other and then moved to discuss how they were going to approach this potion.

"_Potter and Malfoy" _

_Oh, Snape must really hate me_, were Harry's first thoughts. A feeling of dread settled into his stomach and he glanced at Draco who seemed to have taken on a bored expression and was obviously waiting for Harry to move over to his side of the room.

"_Well Potter, are you going to just sit there all day? We have a potion to brew and I for one do not want to have to stay behind because of you," _Draco looked Harry straight in the eye and with a mocking glance opened his book to the designated page.

Reluctantly collecting his books from his desk, Harry made his way over to where Draco was sitting. He plonked himself down on the seat beside him and waited until the other boy spoke.

"_Right well, you can gather the ingredients and I'll start the fire for the cauldron." _

Harry flicked to the page that Draco had opened and went to the cupboard at the rear of the classroom and carefully gathered all the ingredients that were needed. Then, carrying them back to the desk, he placed them next to the cauldron and waited for Draco's next instruction. It seemed easier, to wait for him to order Harry around and then follow what he said. It might cause less fights and meant that Harry didn't lose any House points for arguing with Snape's favourite.

"_Chop up the lacewing flies, but careful that you don't crush them with your clumsy fingers." _

Sighing, Harry picked up the knife and began meticulously cutting the flies into even parts. He was going to prove to Snape and Malfoy that he was competent at potions.

"_Next you can get the hair from the rats' tails. We only need two pinches." _

It seemed that Malfoy had noticed how hard Harry was trying, so to show him that it wasn't just a fluke that he had managed to cut the flies perfectly, he went about slowly gathering the hair from the rats' tails. Once he had finished, he sat back as Draco prepared all the other ingredients and added them to the cauldron at the right time.

For Draco it was absolute torture having Harry sitting so close to him but being unable to touch him. Not only would it be unwelcome from Harry, but also the rest of the class would probably think he had been hexed. It had taken almost all of his will power not to shout out with joy when he had been paired with Harry, and now it was taking all his strength to remember that he had to pretend to still not like him.

Draco had in fact noticed how hard Harry was working to make sure that everything he did was perfect. With Harry being this close, Draco was able to observe him biting his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated on preparing the ingredients.

When the potion was ready, Draco and Harry stood behind the cauldron and waited for Snape to assess it. Harry held his breath as he waited for Snape to find a fault in the potion.

"_Good work Malfoy. You seem to have managed to produce a perfect potion despite having Potter as a partner. More surprising is that you didn't kill each other in the process."_ Snape turned and walked around the classroom to survey all the other potions.

"_For homework, I would like you to write up a detailed report on the use of lacewing flies in today's potion, including the effects of adding too little or too much. Also, your partner for today's potion will be your partner for all future potion-making this term. You are dismissed." _

There were various groans, sighs of relief or death glares at Snape. Ron was cursing his bad luck and Harry could do nothing but laugh. Neville was smiling ear to ear. It seemed that he believed that he was going to do well in potions this term with the help of Hermione. Harry was unsure as to what to feel. He didn't know whether he should be scared, annoyed or grateful that he was paired with Malfoy.

Draco on the other hand was torn between being ecstatically happy and inwardly cursing that he was going to have to be this close to Harry for the rest of the term, possibly touching each other and not being able shove the boy against the wall and snog him senseless. However he knew that this might just give him the chance to let Harry change his opinion of Draco before he revealed that he was his secret admirer.

Both boys gathered their books up and left to go to their next class. Draco's head was filled with wonderful thoughts of Harry, while Harry was still trying to decide whether or not he was going to survive the term being paired with Malfoy.

**A/N** Well there we go, chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed it, if you have any suggestions for what Draco should do or what situations to put them in, don't hesitate to say so! Hope this has sated some of you, not sure when the next update will be, exams are in a few weeks and I haven't started studying yet! Please review/subscribe/add me as a favourite. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I wrote this for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own.

Warnings: This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment it will stay at its current rating. Hopefully though things will get a bit more 'frisky' in the coming chapters *wink*

Authors Note: I'm terrible, I know, I hardly update..... Ah well I have finished all my exams this year for school, so now I have about a week left before Summer holidays! Hopefully during this time I will have more time to write, at the moment I'm busy trying to get everything organised before I go away to Europe for 6 weeks (have to take all my annoying assignments with me). Keep the reviews coming so that I feel motivated to write more chapters. Remember that Draco gave himself two weeks as his deadline so lots of exciting things will be happening! Hope you enjoy the update! Thanks to SexySpeedDemon for Beta'ing for me.

Chapter 6: Day 5

When Draco woke up, there was a soft smile gracing his lips. He was completely at peace with the world; he was achieving top grades in all his classes, he had managed to stay as the Slytherin seeker for another year and Harry Potter was sexually attracted to him. On the last note, he hoped that it was more than just sexual attraction. He wanted a meaningful relationship with Harry rather than just a physical one.

Throwing back the covers, he stretched his arms out behind him and sighed as he opened his eyes. The sun was just starting to rise and there was a soft glow coming through the window from the early morning light. He quickly entered the bathroom to take his shower, and then began dressing in his pristine robes and brushing his hair so that it fell neatly on his shoulders. Draco finally took a moment to savour the early morning calm. Opening the window just near his bed, he inhaled the crisp smell of the early morning breeze. The wind dislodged a few strands of his pale blonde hair, but he didn't mind. Nothing at this moment could upset him. He was ready to step up his seduction of the Gryffindor. Grinning at nothing in particular, Draco left his dorm to prepare his next delight for Harry.

On the other side of the castle, Harry was also waking up. Unwilling to leave the comfort and warmth of his bed, it took him a little while longer to drag himself out from under the sheets and into the bathroom. Harry's thoughts immediately drifted to his admirer, it was one of his favourite pastimes, when he wasn't thinking about Quidditch, to let his thoughts turn to his admirer. He largely thought about who it could possibly be. There was no way that it was Ron, since he knew that Ron secretly fancied Hermione, and personally he couldn't be happier for the both of them. Hermione was the perfect counter-balance for Ron. She was studious, calm and thoughtful, while Ron was lazy, brash and impulsive. Humming softly to himself, Harry made sure that his uniform was pressed neatly and then set about ensuring that his hair was in some sort of manageable way. While he knew that his hair would never be considered 'tidy' in the traditional sense, the least he could do was attempt to sort it out. Checking himself out one last time, Harry left the dorm to take a walk before breakfast.

Harry revelled in the silence of the castle; there were few students around at this time of the morning. Those who were around, either nodded or muttered a brief hello before going about their own reason for being up so early. Harry headed out of the castle and took a deep breath of the fresh air. There was nothing like the sensation of watching the sun's rays hitting the castle's windows. It created a mirage of colour and was never the same. Sitting under one of the trees near the lake, Harry closed his eyes and took in the sounds around him. There was a small smile on his lips as he felt completely at ease with himself and the world. Gryffindor was most likely going to win the cup again this year, he was beginning to feel that he wouldn't fail potions this year, and he had finally found someone who liked him. Frowning slightly, he wondered if they were only after his fame because he was the 'great' Harry Potter. But reflecting back on the past notes and the thoughtfulness of his admirer he easily dismissed the thought.

About half an hour later, Harry found himself walking back towards the castle. Once he had entered he didn't go directly back to his dorm since he still had a few hours before breakfast and doubted that any of the other boys would be up this early. The only person he could think of that might be up was Hermione but she would most likely be studying and he didn't fancy an academic conversation this early in the morning. Just as he rounded the corner near one of the abandoned classrooms he felt two hands grab his shoulders and pull him through a door. Before he could cry out, a familiar pair of hands placed themselves over his mouth and a pair of lips ghosted over his ear.

"_Good morning, did you have a pleasant sleep?" _The voice whispered huskily into Harry's ear before nibbling on his earlobe, causing the brown haired boy to moan in appreciation.

"_Mmm, I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" _The hands started moving all over Harry's body, as if reacquainting themselves with a lost treasure.

"_How I've missed doing this. I was hoping that I would be able to catch you before breakfast so that we could spend some time together without prying eyes and ears,"_ The hands were now gently massaging Harry's shoulders and he rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes so that he could revel in the sensations he was experiencing.

Some Time Earlier:

Draco was patiently waiting near one of the abandoned classrooms. He knew that most mornings Harry got up early and went to sit by the lake. He had counted on this and felt a flood of satisfaction as he saw Harry come around the corner.

Before Harry got too close, Draco cast a disillusionment spell on himself. This was so that he wouldn't have to hide behind a mask but also so that Harry wouldn't be able to see his face, but would still be able to feel Draco behind him. He was feeling particularly bold this morning and just seeing Harry had immediately caused a sudden flair of desire to which he did not deny. If he was going to get through the next week of having to be Harry's potions partner, he needed to sate some of his desire for now.

When Harry was close enough, Draco reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. He used the boy's surprise to his advantage as he pulled him into the classroom behind him. Spelling the door locked and with a silence charm to ensure privacy, he quickly placed his hands over Harry's mouth to prevent him from crying out. Once he felt Harry's body relax against his he let his hands move away from Harry's mouth and allowed them to roam over the other boy, smiling as he heard a groan of pleasure when he nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

Present time:

Harry turned his head in an attempt to see any physical feature of his admirer that might give him any further clue as to who they were. But to his shock, there was no one behind him. He spun around, yanking himself out of the embrace that held him.

"_Who's there?" _he called out cautiously.

"_It's alright. I'm under a spell so that you can't see me. But you can most definitely feel me,"_ To prove their point, the invisible phantom traced a finger down Harry's cheek, causing the other boy to shudder in response.

"_There's nothing to be frightened of. Now is just not the right time to reveal who I truly am,"_ Before Harry could reply, a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his own and all of his thoughts were banished by the flood of sensations through his body.

Draco's hands reached out and grasped the side of Harry's head, while Harry's hands slid around Draco's neck as he sighed in contentment. They both stepped closer to each other so there was barely any room between their bodies. Suddenly the lips left Harry's and trailed down Harry's neck to his collarbone where they lavished praise on the hollow near the base of his neck. Harry cried out in pleasure as teeth gently grazed along the base of his neck before returning to his lips to claim them once again.

Harry could feel his own desire reaching painful levels. He also noted with a small smile that the other boy was also intensely aroused. There was a burning heat in his pants and to try and alleviate some of the burning, he grinded his hips against the other boy's, causing Draco to moan his appreciation at Harry's move. Hearing Draco's appreciative sounds, Harry moved again, this time more forcefully against Draco, causing the other boy to gasp and pull Harry closer.

Draco's tongue plunged deep into the recesses of Harry's mouth again and again, trying in vain to taste every last inch. He hungrily devoured every taste and moan that the other boy produced and every move sent him into a heightened state of arousal. When he could no longer take Harry's aching grinding he roughly shoved the other boy against the wall so that he could continue ravishing his prize.

Finding himself suddenly thrust against the wall caused Harry a moment of shock before he let his head drop to one side, indicating where he would like some attention. The lips were quickly against his pulse, alternating between licking and biting, causing a rush of pleasure and pain so that Harry was soon delirious with the overwhelming sensations. The other boy seemed to be everywhere. Harry could taste him, touch him, smell him, and hear the glorious moans he made as Draco plundered his neck.

Draco began thrusting against Harry's hips painfully, in an attempt to release the tension he felt. However, this only seemed to heighten his pain, and so he grinded harder and harder against Harry, causing the other boy to call out in pain. He let out a small sigh of relief when Harry's hands found themselves under his shirt and roamed over his sculpted stomach and slightly protruding hipbones. Never in all his life had Draco been so aroused by a single person, let alone a male.

Finally both boys cried out in release as their mutual grinding satisfied their current need. Draco leant into Harry and placed his forehead against the other boy's. Both were panting heavily and were reluctant to move away from each other, however Draco knew that breakfast would be starting soon and he needed time to recover from this morning's activities and slip back into his cool facade. Taking a deep breath, he moved away slightly from the other boy but not before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"_I am loath to say this, but we really have to go now. Otherwise we'll miss breakfast."_ Draco felt himself smile as Harry's arms went around his neck and it didn't feel as though they were going to willingly let go.

"_I don't need breakfast, I would rather stay here with you."_ In an attempt to persuade the other boy, Harry leaned forward and kissed the soft lips in front of him. He felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard a soft groan and the lips opening up beneath his ministrations. His victory was short lived however, as the lips pulled away from his and he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"_As much as I would love to spend the next hour plundering that lovely mouth of yours, both of us need breakfast and we don't want to cause suspicion among any of the other students." _

"_I'm sure no one will notice if we don't go to breakfast." _Harry desperately pleaded with the other boy, so that they could spend just a few moments together.

"_Nice try Harry, but I think you're a bit too well known to go unnoticed at breakfast. Not only would your friends miss your company, but the headmaster would also notice your absence." _The other boy gave a small chuckle as he watched the frustration form on Harry's face.

Before Harry could reply or try to further persuade the other boy to not attend breakfast, he felt two hands trail through his hair.

"_Now Harry, as much as I like the idea of you trying to impress me, I've decided that I quite like your messy hairstyle, so in future you don't need to worry about trying to style it"_ Draco quickly messed up Harry's hair and smiled in satisfaction as it lost any semblance of order and fell across his forehead. He then placed a searing kiss on Harry's lips before pulling himself out of the other boy's embrace and heading for the door. Taking one last look at Harry, he opened the classroom door and headed towards the Slytherin common room. Draco did not take off the disillusionment charm until he was well inside his dorm room, just in case Harry had decided to follow him.

Harry watched as the classroom door opened and shut, sighing as he ran his fingers through his now messy hair he too headed back towards his common room.

Authors Note: Well hope this made up for the wait you all had. Please review with thoughts and or suggestions, and I promise to try and update again sometime soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made. I wrote this for my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is entirely my own.

Warnings: This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. At the moment I'm not sure what the eventual rating will be, so at the moment it will stay at its current rating. Things have been steaming up so just letting you know that more will follow.

Authors Note: A lot of things have been happening lately, such as finishing school for the year and heading off to Germany for exchange! I had to wait until the computer here was fixed, which has now been so I can update! Many thanks to SexySpeedDemon for being my wonderful Beta. If anyone has any ideas for Draco's seduction either review or send me a message. Also many thanks to all those who review and those who add me to subscriptions or to favourites!

Chapter 7: Day 6

Harry was beginning to become frustrated with his admirer, they were forever taunting him with sweet notes, searing kisses and mouth-watering promises. Sitting there in charms, he sighed moodily as he glared at the other occupants of the room. He was completely miserable, not from the lack of attention for his admirer, but rather that he was no closer to knowing their identity. It was incredibly frustrating.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry let out a frustrated sigh as he found nothing out of the ordinary going on in the classroom. No hint whatsoever as to who they could possibly be. Perhaps he was just sexually frustrated after yesterday's rendezvous in the classroom. That was also a definite possibility. Or perhaps this was the intended plan of his admirer; to make him so frustrated that he cracked and would do anything to find our their identity. That was also plausible, so far he had noticed that his admirer was very observant, so maybe they would notice his change in mood and help to alleviate it.

On the other side of the classroom, Draco was watching in silent amusement as Harry glared moodily around the room. He was careful to look down just before Harry's gaze fell on him, he had to be careful to keep his identity secret until the time was right. Draco found it unbearably cute as Harry sighed and went back to sulking. He found himself imagining kissing the frown lines on Harry's forehead and making them go away. Then mentally shaking himself before he got too lost in his delicious train of thought, he focused on the uninteresting charms lesson.

"Hey mate, is everything ok? You've been awfully quiet this morning and glaring at everyone in the room. Since you're not a girl, it can't be that time of the month, so what's up?" Ron glanced sideways at his friend and waited for an answer.

"Everything is incredibly peachy at the moment Ron. Someone out there is trying to make my life living hell and at the moment they are succeeding!" Harry couldn't help but be sarcastic. Perhaps Ron could ask around and find out the identity of his tormentor.

"You know who has been trying to kill you for years so what's changed?"

"This is not about Voldemort Ron. I have a secret admirer and right now their driving me insane. They won't give me a single clue as to their identity!" Harry had to fight to keep his voice down so that the others in the room wouldn't hear his rather embarrassing predicament.

"Aaaah, so it's a girl who's got your panties in a twist! Well mate, all I can say is that you should wait it out until you find out who it is. Or perhaps, find out who it is and then if you don't mind it being them, then let them continue their wooing and they'll never know. If not, then you can find out who it is and confront them." Ron seemed pretty pleased with his plan for Harry, if the smug smile on his face was any indication.

"It's not a girl Ron.", Harry didn't have to wait long for Ron to respond.

"WHAT?" Ron almost stood up in his astonishment, Harry quickly grabbed his robes and pulled him down. He avoided looking at the professors face and fixed Ron with a glare.

"Sshh, keep your voice down! I don't want the whole class finding out about this. Yes Ron, it's a boy and no I don't really mind."

"Harry mate, are you absolutely sure that it's a boy? Some girls you know have well built bodies......"

"I'm absolutely sure Ron, their voice is deeper than a girl's and they most definitely have something that girls do not, no matter how well built they may be!"

"Harry! Well how do you feel about it being a bloke, I mean do you even swing that way?"

Harry groaned in frustration, Ron could be incredibly dense sometimes. "Look, at the moment I'm not opposed to it, ok? I mean, I don't really mind what gender they are. They seem to genuinely care about me and that's all that should matter." Harry glanced at Ron to take in his reaction.

After a few seconds to comprehend what his best friend was saying to him, Ron cleared his throat and answered Harry. "Well, I won't say that I wasn't surprised, because I was, and still am. But, I think if they make you happy then why not? I just want you to make sure that their feelings are genuine and not just taking you for a ride. I care about you, ok?" Ron glanced nervously at Harry at this last part. He was always awkward about admitting his emotions, which was one of the reasons why he and Hermione hadn't managed to get it together yet.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Of course I'll make sure that their feelings are genuine. I don't like being taken for a ride. I do honestly believe though that this is real."

"Then I wish you all the best mate. If you need anything or are having any problems, just let me know." and with that, both Ron and Harry turned back to their work. Harry felt completely relieved, finally he had sometime to confide his frustrations in.

However, their conversation had not been as private as they had hoped, for Draco had been listening the entire time. He almost smirked in satisfaction when he heard how frustrated Harry was, however he would never admit that he was also frustrated with the current situation. But he had to be patient in order for this to work properly. He was also pleasantly surprised when he heard the Weasel's acceptance of Harry's preferences. However, he now had a bigger task on his hands: How to get Harry to believe that his feelings were genuine, he needed to do something that showed his commitment. It would either have to be a special gift that no one would have ever thought to give Harry or he would have to do something that showed just how genuine he really was. Draco would have to think hard about it, because as with everything, it had to be perfect.

When class ended, all the students left the room. Harry feeling incredibly lightened and Draco thinking deeply about how to show how genuine he was. Heading back towards the common room to collect his books for the next class, there was a slight frown on Draco's brow but to all those around him there was nothing really amiss.

For the rest of the day, Harry still felt frustrated but at least now he wasn't scowling at every single person he passed in the hallway. He felt sure that when the time was right he would find out who his admirer was. He could be patient, he had to be patient. However there was a small part of him that feared that he wouldn't really like the person who was trying to woo him, but he was determined to give them a chance no matter what.

Later while Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall discussing the upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, a note appeared beside Harry's right elbow. For a while he didn't notice its appearance but as soon as he glimpsed sight of it, he quickly unfolded it and read its contents.

My dearest Harry,

I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in charms class this morning. I'm sorry if you feel that I'm prying. Perhaps I can help convince you that my feelings really are genuine by sharing a secret of mine with you.

I have a lucky pair of underwear that I wear whenever I feel in need of a bit of luck. The first time that I wore them, they helped me pass a test that I hadn't really prepared for and so since then I've worn them when in need of confidence or luck. But that's not really the secret, the secret is that they're pink.

At the last line, Harry's eyes seemed to grow in size. He could understand the lucky underwear thing, he'd heard of such things. It was the pink part that he was amazed by, no boy would readily admit to owning or more importantly wearing a pair of pink underwear. However he appreciated the idea of sharing secrets, for it meant that the relationship was more than just a physical one and that their feelings really were genuine.

Folding the note again, Harry placed it in his pocket and went back to eating his dinner and ignoring Ron's inquisitive questions about the contents of the note.

From the Slytherin table, Draco watched Harry's reaction to his note and fought hard to keep a blush from rising on his cheeks. He could only imagine Harry's reaction, he could burst out laughing or even worse, share the note with the Weasel. However, he was relieved when he saw Harry fold the note back up again and place it in his pocket. He hadn't really known what to tell Harry but the idea of sharing a secret with him had seemed like a good idea. However as soon as his had charmed the piece of paper to float over to Harry, he had felt a surge of panic as he waited for Harry's reaction. It was an agonising note as he didn't even seem to notice the innocent piece of paper sitting beside him.

If only Harry knew who his admirer was, then he could send them a thank-you note. However there was no tracking spell that he could place on the piece of paper and so he did the next best thing, he smiled and hoped that his admirer was watching him at the moment.

He wouldn't have been disappointed.

Authors Note: Well there we go! The next installment in the story! Hope it was good, leave lots of reviews and comments as per usual. Hopefully I will update again within a week since I have a bit more free time with school finished for the year and such things. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and no profit is being made from this story.

**Warnings: **This is a slash fic, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. The rating is M for scenes between the main characters.

**Authors Note: **I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and a great New Year. I will be wrapping up this story pretty soon (most likely it will be 10 chapters in total) as I have lots of new ideas for stories (not a good idea, since holiday's are coming to an end quicker than I wanted and I'm about to start my last year of school. Many thanks to SexySpeedDemon my faithful and wonderful Beta.

**Chapter 8: Day 7**

As Harry sat at the breakfast table, he felt that he had finally found a solution to his admirer problem. In the early hours of the morning he had formulated a plan to get his admirer to admit who they were or he would find out for himself. As he piled bacon and eggs onto his plate, he allowed himself to relish in the feeling of success. He was sick of playing games, he was ready and if his admirer wasn't, well that was their own fault really. Oh yes, success will be sweet.

Draco watched in concern as he saw Harry grinning from ear to ear. This could only mean one thing; that the raven-haired boy was sick of playing games and had a plan. But Draco could not let anything jeopardize his carefully thought out seduction. There was too much at stake. Draco knew that he was going to have to change his plans a little, to take into account Harry's impatience. He wasn't happy about possibly having to reveal himself so early in the game, but what could one do when fate played a hand?

Harry spent the rest of the morning whistling quite loudly to himself. He was absolutely certain that his plan was foolproof and that once it had been executed, his life would be much simpler and he would be able to enjoy himself a bit more. Hopefully he would gain a boyfriend/best friend/lover or whatever they wished to be called, as all three were equally good. Sitting in the library, Harry was looking at very specific books. As he was flicking through "Revealing Those Who Wish to Remain Concealed", he felt the strange sensation that someone was watching him. Looking up, he could see no one else near him and so, putting it down to his own anxiety, he went back to the text. He was sure that with the help of these books, he would be able to reveal his admirer, but he was slightly hesitant about casting a spell. He wanted them to tell him themselves who they were. But if they absolutely refused, then he would have no other choice. Carefully noting down various spells, Harry placed all the books back on the shelves and headed out of the library.

Harry headed back towards the Common Room, said the password, and headed up to his dorm. Once there, he sat on his bed and hoped that his admirer would send him a message so that he could send his own in reply. He had a large supply of owl treats, so that if the owl refused he could bribe the creature with tasty treats. At least, that was the plan.

Reclining back into his pillow, Harry picked up his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and began reading the assigned section on evading body-harming curses. Chucking to himself at some of the curses mentioned, he settled down and was soon absorbed in his reading.

Down in the dungeons, Draco was busy pacing in his own dorm. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was sure that as soon as he made a move, Harry would have anticipated it and he would be caught out. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Raking his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour, he thought about a possible plan of action. He decided that meeting face to face would be quite risky since this was Harry Potter he was talking about. He was very powerful magically, especially when he wanted something. He wouldn't put it past the boy to use a spell to force him to admit who he was or to cast a body bind on him. Just thinking about how helpless he would be at the complete mercy of the other boy caused a shudder through his body. If Harry accepted him for who he truly was, then he had a few ideas of his own to spice things up a bit.

In the end, he decided to send a note, pretending he didn't know that the sneaky Gryffindor had a secret plan and would then wait to see what would happened. But what to write in the letter? It would be too easy just to write, "I know you have a plan to catch me, but I'm not ready!". Instead he sat down at his desk and thought about all the things he could talk about, but there was nothing that sounded natural enough. Draco suddenly started swearing violently, "That bastard! This is exactly what he wants! To trick me out of my identity. Well I started this seduction on my terms, not his and that's how it's going to end. On MY terms".

Grabbing his quill, Draco quickly penned a note along the lines of 'meet me here at this time'. He quickly signed it with his usual anonymous signature and walked to the owlery. Choosing the first owl that he could find, he gave it the letter, told it where to go and left before anyone else could come and possibly see him. Sighing in relief, Draco went back to his dorm and thought about how to prepare for his encounter with Harry. It could either go very well if he were able to keep Harry from knowing his true identity, or it could go very badly if Harry forced out his identity and didn't accept him. He didn't even stop to think of the options in between.

When Harry heard the soft tapping on his window, it took him a few moments to realize what it was. When he saw an unfamiliar owl, he smiled broadly and leaped off his bed to open the window and let the owl inside. Quickly unwrapping the scroll of parchment, Harry read the note.

My ever patient Harry,

Meet me in the abandoned classroom on the third floor after dinner tonight.

Ever Yours,

Your faithful admirer

Harry had snorted when he read the, 'ever patient' part. Clearly they weren't as observant as he had originally thought. He quickly grabbed his own letter and turned towards the owl.

"Could you possibly deliver this to the person who sent this message? I'll give you treats, just please, take this letter."

For a moment, the owl seemed to contemplate Harry's offer. It looked sceptically at Harry's letter and then again at the treats. Then just as Harry was about to run out of oxygen from holding his breath, it hooted, grabbed the letter and the treats and flew back out the window.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled, the first part of his plan was now in action. All he had to do was sit back relax, wait for dinner and then execute the last part of his plan. By the end of the day, he hoped to be one lover more and one secret admirer less. Smiling to himself, he went back to his homework and waited in anticipation for dinner.

Draco was trying very hard to concentrate on his homework, but it was no use. His thoughts were filled with all the possible scenarios of how Harry would take the news of who he really was. Most of them ended up with Draco being punched in the face, foul words being said, or Draco feeling absolutely miserable. He should have known that trying to seduce Harry would have been difficult. Sure, the notes and gifts had been fairly easy for Draco, since he had spent most of his time at school observing Harry's actions, it was the last part, revealing who he was, that was the hardest.

He heard a small tapping at his door and went to see which of his housemates was demanding his attention. Hopefully it would be something to take his mind off the endlessly playing scenarios in his head. When he reached the door, he quickly schooled his facial features and smoothed down his hair. Then he opened the door and was surprised when he didn't see anyone there. Then looking down, he saw the owl that he had sent his message to Harry with, sitting there and obviously expecting to be let in. Opening the door slightly wider, Draco let the owl in and watched in shock as it deposited a letter on his desk and then flew back out again.

Draco approached his desk cautiously. He wasn't really sure what to expect in the letter that Harry had sent him. Never before had Harry sent him a message; it had always been the other way around. Draco carefully picked up the piece of parchment, weighed it in his hands, and then sighed heavily before unwrapping it.

Dear Secret Admirer,

Of course I will meet you tonight. But before I do, I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't matter who you are (or what), just so long as you like me for me.

Waiting in anticipation,

Harry

Draco read the note over a few times. Sure, Harry might say that he would accept him no matter what, but Draco really couldn't believe that after all the terrible things he had done to Harry and his friends, that he would be accepted easily. If by the small chance Harry really did accept him, he hoped that he wouldn't have to tell him of the bet. Hopefully Blaise would see that he had succeeded and not mention it ever again. Perhaps after a few months, he would tell Harry about the bet as a joke, but only when he was certain that Harry wouldn't hate him for it.

Casting a quick tempus, Draco discovered that dinner was going to start in a few minutes. Quickly checking his flawless appearance, he headed towards dinner and quite possibly the worst night of his life.

Throughout dinner, Harry just couldn't keep still. He kept glancing around trying to see if anyone else was feeling just as restless as he was. He wanted everything to go according to his plans tonight and he would do everything and anything to see that it did.

Draco was feeling quite sick, he had millions of butterflies in his stomach and they didn't seem to want to settle down no matter what he thought of. He avoided making any eye contact or even look at Harry, he didn't think he could bear it. Taking a few bites of the delicious roast lamb, Draco took a sip of pumpkin juice and waited until everyone else finished eating.

It seemed like an eternity until people started leaving the hall, even then it was only a few people trickling out. When almost half of the hall had left, Draco also took his leave, noting that Harry was still sitting there. Smiling softly to himself, Draco headed towards the third floor and prepared himself for the agonizing wait until Harry arrived.

Draco sat in the classroom, carefully under his strongest disillusionment spells and stared hard at the classroom door. He had spelled it so that only Harry would be able to enter, and everyone else wouldn't even notice its existence. He heard footsteps outside the door and held his breath as he waited for the door to open.

Harry had been waiting patiently for everyone to leave the hall, hoping it would give his admirer some time to prepare themself, seeing as he didn't want it to be too easy to find out their identity. It might also give them some assurance, that Harry had absolutely no plans. He did quite love surprises, both giving and receiving.

When there was only a handful of people left, Harry said his goodbye's to Ron and Hermione, making excuses of having to go to the library for a few hours to research an assignment. Ron and Hermione were so engrossed in their argument that they barely noticed his departure. Smiling to himself, Harry walked slowly towards the third floor.

As he approached the door, Harry took a deep breath, checked that he had his wand and then opened the door. He walked into the room, noticing nothing special. Just a few old desks and chairs scattered around the room, he also noticed that the room appeared to be empty. Keeping up his pretence of not wanting to expose his admirer just yet, Harry called out quietly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was a faint sound of feet moving on the wooden floors and Harry had to try hard not to smile. He couldn't pin point them exactly, so it was too risky if he were to cast a spell. He could easily miss and then it would be easy for them to disappear.

Draco had been waiting anxiously in the corner of the room when Harry appeared in the classroom. He sighed with relief when he heard Harry call out hesitantly. Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps Harry had no plan at all. But he still couldn't take that risk, and he tried to move as quietly as he could towards Harry. Harry didn't seem to be holding his wand, so Draco called back to him.

"It's alright, just me. I'm glad you came."

Harry listened even closer as he heard the footsteps, they seemed to be coming closer to him and he concentrated even harder, to figure out in what direction they were coming from.

"I really do wish you wouldn't make yourself invisible. I think we have enough trust between us now for you to reveal yourself. As I said in my note, I don't care who you are."

Harry heard the footsteps stop and he glanced around the room.

"Harry, I'm really not sure that's such a good idea. What if you really can't accept who I am? I'm not ready to take that risk just yet."

The uncertainty in his admirers voice was enough to make Harry's heart soften a little more towards them. They were nervous about revealing who they were. It seemed that he was going to have to convince them that he was serious.

"What about if I promise that I will give you a chance, no matter who you are. Just please, tell me who you are."

There was a silence as Draco pondered what to do. He wanted to reveal who he was, he really did. It was just that he didn't think he could take being rejected.

"Do you swear, that no matter who I am, you will accept me andl give me a chance to prove myself?"

"I promise."

Harry could feel the magic in the room changing. A figure started to emerge, very slowly. He held his breath as the moment he had waited for unfolded before him.

A pair of school shoes appeared, obviously expensive and well looked after. Next a pair of pants appeared. They were just the normal school pants and so there was no clue as to whom they belonged to. Then a jumper started to appear and with a small smile Harry noticed that it was a Slytherin jumper. He shouldn't have been surprised though, Slytherins were known for their disguises, so being a secret admirer would be something they would be good at. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as a pair of pale hands appeared, he would soon know the identity of his admirer. A neck, equally as pale as the hands appeared slowly. A chin started to form and before Harry's eyes, the face of Draco Malfoy was revealed.

"So now you know." Draco's voice was quiet, he wasn't sure about how Harry was going to react.

"Well, I always did like surprises. But are you sure that this isn't just some sick joke, some Slytherin bet that your playing at?" Harry's emerald green eyes bore into Draco's silver ones and Draco felt uncomfortable under their gaze. Clearly one did not lie to Harry without consequence.

Taking a deep breath, Draco answered. "No, I did this for my own reasons."

"Good." and before Draco could open his mouth, Harry launched himself at Draco and wrapped him in his arms.

Draco was in shock. This was definitely not one of the scenarios that had been playing through is mind. However, he found it better than dreams and so he returned Harry's kiss.

All too soon though, Harry pulled back. He looked into Draco's eyes and let his hand trail over Draco's cheekbones. "So, what do we tell others? Won't they think it's odd that we've suddenly become boyfriends when we've hated each other for years?"

"I don't think we need to involve the rest of the world in this. It's just you and me. While I do think the girls would find it horribly romantic, most of the boys would laugh. Granger would most likely accept it; Weasel would go ballistic, though either you or Granger would make him see reason. Most of Slytherin would most likely keep ignoring you anyway."

Harry looked at Draco and rested his head on his shoulder. Draco felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest. Never had he ever believed that Harry would accept him. He also had a sneaky feeling that he felt more for Harry than desire, but now was not the time. So instead, he just soaked up the feeling of Harry's warm breath on his neck and tightened his arms around the other boy's waist.

"I'm so glad that I know who you are now. You can't believe how frustrating it was not knowing who you were."

Draco looked up in surprise as Harry spoke. He had been completely absorbed in his own happy thoughts.

"If you hadn't told me by yourself, I had a very nice spell that would force you." Harry nuzzled further into Draco's neck. "I'm glad I didn't have to use it."

"I'm absolutely shocked that you would use such underhanded means to force my identity from me. That's not terribly Gryffindor of you. Besides, I thought you might have some sort of plan to make me come clean. Do you know how many scenes played in my head of you rejecting me as soon as you found out who I was?"

"You were worried that I wouldn't accept you?"

Draco's cheeks had a definite pink tinge to them as he replied. "I might have."

Harry didn't reply immediately, instead he just placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. "You shouldn't have worried. I told you I would accept you no matter who or what you were."

For the next hour, both boys just held each other tightly and thought about how both their wishes had been fulfilled. However, paradise could only last for so long. Before long they both knew that they would have to part for now, as both of them had to return to their dorms for the night.

They walked hand in hand towards the door and Draco gave Harry one last good night kiss before heading towards the dungeons. Harry headed towards the tower with a happy smile on his face.

Both boys did not notice the pair of eyes watching them and the small chuckle as the eyes watched their display of affection.

**Authors Note: **Well there we go! Harry has accepted Draco! But what about the bet? You really didn't think that these two would get together so easily did you? As usual, please read and review or comment :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and no profit is being made from this story.

**Warnings: **This is a slash fic, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. The rating is M for scenes between the main characters.

**Authors Note: **Well second last chapter! Back from my awesome exchange in Germany, so not looking forward to the start of school again. Anyways, hope your all enjoying the New year and keeping to your resolutions (if you made any) and enjoy the update! Also kudos to those who tried to guess who the mysterious stalker, cookies to those who get it right :) Many thanks to SexySpeedDemon my faithful and wonderful Beta.

**Chapter 9: Day 8**

Both boys woke with a sense of utter completion the next morning. Harry woke with a small smile on his lips, while Draco at the other end of the castle woke with a sigh as he remembered the previous night's events.

Draco still couldn't really believe what Harry had said the night before, he finally had the boy he had always wanted and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Resisting the urge to jump out of bed and scream his triumph off the astronomy tower, Draco got up and headed to the bathroom while trying to look as normal as possible. The bet was the last thought in his mind.

Harry on the other hand was a little less reluctant to leave the warmness of his bed. He was relishing in the warmth and the knowledge that he had finally found someone who liked him for who he was. Harry sighed, realizing that it wasn't possible to get ready for school if he stayed under the covers, however the thought of seeing Draco at breakfast was the icing to the cake and so he left his bed to get ready for the day ahead.

If anyone had been studying the faces of both of the boys they would have noticed both had a happy smile gracing their lips. Draco of course was trying to resist sneaking glances at Harry, although he could picture his face perfectly in his mind without needing his eyes. But what was the fun of dreams when you could have reality. Sneaking furtive glances at Harry over his pumpkin juice, Draco felt his heart quicken when his eyes met with the emerald depths of Harry's.

Harry had been watching Draco's changing facial expressions over breakfast and was enjoying the feeling of knowing that Draco was his. He couldn't help the satisfied grin from appearing on his face at that thought. To Harry, life couldn't have looked brighter. Piling on a few more pieces of bacon, Harry happily dug into his breakfast.

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco was pondering what he was going to do about the bet. He knew that he would have to tell Harry about it at sometime, or otherwise it could slip out of someone else's mouth. He just hoped that Harry was as accepting as he had been the other night. He shuddered in fear at the thought of Harry being angry with him; he could just imagine those green eyes flashing in hurt and anger. Taking a deep breath, Draco decided that he would tell Harry about the bet at soon as possible so that it came from him and not from someone else. Hoping that this would be enough to keep Harry from feeling betrayed, Draco finished off his breakfast and gave a small smile towards Harry he headed towards his first class.

Seeing Draco leave the hall, Harry followed in the hopes that they could maybe exchange a few words or a few kisses before class. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry headed out the great doors while ignoring Ron's questions.

Harry quickly found Draco waiting in front of a small alcove and as soon as he saw Harry, his face broke in a broad smile. He reached out and pulled Harry into his tight embrace and away from prying eyes. But before he could make his confession, Harry's lips latched on to his own and all his thoughts were gone. Moaning, he let himself get lost in the sensation of Harry's lips moving languidly over his own, with soft little nibbles here and there. The slow torture was killing him, he felt as though there was fire spreading through his veins. How was it that a simple kiss could make him feel this way?

Harry on the other hand was revelling in the power he held over the other boy. He just couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of the inside of Draco's mouth, the different tastes driving him insane. He could never put his finger on what the exact taste was, he had never tasted anything like it before, it was simply the taste of Draco. Feeling slightly faint from lack of air, Harry stopped his assault on Draco's lips and stepped back while stroking Draco's soft cheek.

Draco lifted his head and blinked the dazed look out of his eyes before he remembered what it was that he wanted to say before Harry had distracted him, _"Harry, there's something I have to tell you."_

"_Not now, it can wait till later."_ Harry was stroking his cheek and Draco found himself unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"_No, I have to tell you now!"_ Draco's voice had risen a little and the panicked tone in his voice caused Harry's fingers to stop their slow torture of his cheek.

"_What is it Draco? Is something wrong_?" Harry examined Draco's face carefully, as though he was trying to read Draco's thoughts.

"_Harry, I..... look...."_ Draco just couldn't seem to form the words properly. He didn't know how Harry was going to react to his confession. Yesterday, Harry had been so understanding and accepting, but today could be completely different. Before he could try again Harry placed his finger on his lips.

"Shh, it's ok. You don't have to tell me how you feel." The thought that Draco was so nervous about his feelings only caused Harry to love the boy even more. Sure, they had only been together for a day but Harry was sure that he was in love with Draco.

Before Draco could protest and tell Harry that wasn't what he wanted to say, he heard the teacher calling the students into the classroom. There wasn't enough time to tell Harry properly, so reluctantly he left Harry's comforting embrace and headed towards the Charms classroom.

Inwardly Draco was cursing, how could Harry be so thick? That wasn't what he wanted to say at all. He wished he could hit Harry in the head and knock some sense into him. He looked at Harry across the classroom and was rewarded with a small smile, which only made his heart fill with even more guilt. How could he betray Harry like that? He wished that he had never taken that bet, that he had won Harry by himself. But of course, he had never had the guts to do that. Hell, he didn't even have the guts to admit the truth to Harry. Draco was inwardly cursing himself for his cowardly behaviour.

At the end of Charms, there was no time to talk to Harry by himself. So he headed towards his next class and tried to figure out what he was going to say to Harry. Raking his hands though his hair, Draco set his face to an impassive expression and went into his next class.

Harry on the other hand was fighting to keep a silly smile off his face. He really didn't feel like answering too many questions at this moment. He was imagining Draco's perfect face and his smile as he looked at Harry with those mesmerising eyes.

At the end of class, Draco gathered up his books and headed towards the door. He was going to find Harry and let him know everything. With his new resolve, he walked towards the door. As he was turning the corner he heard a soft voice next to his ear.

"_Good work Draco, I see you have Golden Boy wrapped around your little finger. I have to say, you are the best seducer, and you even managed to do it in less than two weeks, very impressive."_ Blaise gave a mock bow as Draco turned around to face him.

"_How did you know? I haven't told anyone!"_

"_Oh, I might have seen you last night and then again this morning in the alcove. I have to admit though; I never knew that he was that thick. I mean you tried to tell him that he had been played and he thought you were professing your love for him!" _Blaise chuckled at this last line.

"_It wasn't like that Blaise...."_ Draco was just about to tell Blaise that he really did like Harry, that it hadn't just been to prove his ability as a seducer, but because he really liked Harry and then he felt his stomach drop.

"_So what was it like then?"_ Harry's voice was dangerously low as he walked towards the other two boys.

"_Harry listen to me, I was going to tell you. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me!" _Draco looked at Harry imploringly, but the other boy just glared even harder.

"_So you thought you could take me for a ride? You never really felt anything for me at all! This whole time you were just playing around with me! I was just a stupid bet between you and your friends."_ Harry was trying hard not to cry or to just punch Draco in the face.

Draco reached out to grab a hold of Harry's arm but was shoved away roughly. _"No Harry, you're more than that!"_

"_Don't you dare touch me, what you did was worse than ANYTHING you've ever done before. The fact that you pretended to like me, and I stupidly believed that you could like me. God I was such an idiot!" _Harry's voice was rising as he tried to keep his temper reigned in. It was so tempting to punch Draco but he wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"_No Harry, I really do like you! I didn't do it for the bet. I did it so that I could get to know you. You have to believe me Harry!"_ Draco walked closer to Harry and felt his heart clench tightly as Harry walked away from him.

"_I don't have to do anything for you." _Harry's eyes were filled with hurt and his voice was frosty as he walked away from Draco. He turned to walk away when he heard the lines that made him snap.

"_Harry, I love you."_

Harry turned, absolute fury written in his face. _"How dare you! You lying snivelling piece of dirt, love is something that you're not even capable of!"_ and with that he punched Draco in the jaw.

The pain in his jaw was nothing compared to the pain that Draco was feeling watching Harry walk away from him. He clutched his bruised jaw and watched with tear-filled eyes as Harry ran in the other direction, away from him.

"_I must say, that was quite a show."_ Blaise had been standing there the entire time, watching as the two of them fought. _"He really did like you, pity he doesn't trust you now. By the way, the pitiful 'I love you' was a wonderful touch, Draco. One would almost believe that you felt something for him. But we all know that's impossible." _and with a last chuckle Blaise disappeared whistling to himself.

Draco sank against the wall and closed his eyes. This wasn't how it was meant to be, dammit! Harry was meant to have accepted his news, not punched him because of his love confession. Hanging his head in his hands, he let a few tears fall down his cheeks before he wiped them away roughly with his sleeve. Sighing he got up and headed towards his next class, he couldn't afford to let his appearance slip. Even though he wanted to chase after Harry, he knew that he needed some time to cool down.

Harry on the other hand was locked in his room, and had buried his head in his pillow and was crying big salty tears. The only phrase he kept repeating was, _"that bastard lied to me"_.

**A/N: **Well another chapter! So yes, Blaise is an absolute bastard but there has to be some bad guy in the story. So thoughts, feelings? Poor Draco and Harry, what will happen in the next chapter? Will Harry forgive Draco or will they part........ look out for the next chapter and the finale! As always, please please please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and no profit is being made from this story.

**Warnings: **This is a slash fic, if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read. The rating is M for scenes between the main characters.

**Authors Note: **Well, finally here is the last chapter! Thanks to all of you who have kept reviewing and placing this story on your favourite or on alert. Apologies that this has taken me longer than I expected but assignments don't seem to want to wait and so before things get even more hectic before I finish I thought I would update XD Enjoy and don't forget to review! This chapter is not beta'd because I just wanted to get it out there and so I felt less guilty.

**Chapter 10:**

Harry didn't feel like leaving the comfort of his bed the next morning, so instead he sighed and buried his head under his pillow in the hope that he would be left undisturbed. Sure, he would eventually have to get up and attend classes but he would delay that moment for as long as possible. He wanted to postpone seeing Draco again..... he just didn't think that he was ready to see his face again.

"_Harry, I love you."_

Rather than let the thoughts of last night keep ruminating in his head, Harry decided that at least he could control his thoughts better when he was awake than when he was asleep. So groaning, he stumbled towards the bathroom to enjoy a nice hot shower and try to forget his previous thoughts.

The hot water poured over him and Harry gave a sigh of relief, there really wasn't anything better and more relaxing than a nice hot shower. Bracing one hand against the wall, he closed his eyes and let the water work its magic.

"_I did it so that I could get to know you. You have to believe me Harry!"_

Draco's pleading voice penetrated Harry's thoughts and for a moment he had the urge to seek the blonde out and make him prove his claim. However after a second of thought he thumped his fist in the wall, Draco had betrayed his trust and all it had been was a game to the Slytherin. The throbbing feeling in his fist helped bring him back to reality. He had to face the rest of the school and he just hoped that nobody had found out about how stupid he had been.

When Harry could no longer prolong going down to breakfast he headed down and tried to stay away from the main corridors. He sat down next to Ron and Hermione who were thankfully arguing about Ron not having finished his assignment last night. Harry grabbed a piece of toast but his throat refused to allow anything to get past it. So he gave up on eating and just poked his toast with a fork. However he failed to notice the worried grey eyes from across the room glancing at him every now and again.

Draco had hardly slept a wink all night. He had stayed up replaying the scene from the night before over and over in his head. He had screamed in frustration and nearly destroyed his entire room but nothing seemed to get rid of his frustration. His fleeting relationship with Harry had ended; he was guilt ridden and feeling wretched. If only had had the courage to tell Harry before Blaise had stepped in and destroyed everything. Glancing at Harry across the hall, he noticed that the other boy looked pale and worn out. It pained Draco to know that he was suffering because of his actions. He had to make it up to Harry; he wasn't going to give up that easily. Then it was as if a light bulb had lit up above his head, he had an idea of how to win Harry back.

With breakfast over, Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to his first class. It seemed that everyone was too busy to notice his melancholy and so he made it to class without anyone questioning his quiet demeanour. Ron and Hermione had continued their argument throughout breakfast and were in front of Harry in the hallway and it didn't seem that they were going to stop anytime soon. Harry had no idea why they were still together when Hermione constantly nagged Ron about his homework, but Ron seemed to just take that in his stride. In some way, he seemed to like it when Hermione was annoyed with him. Sighing, Harry wished that he had such a relationship with anyone. One where it didn't matter about your flaws or behaviours and no matter how many arguments you had, you still loved each other and were willing to forgive in the end.

Taking his place at the back of the classroom, Harry pulled out his books and mentally prepared himself to sit through the entire lesson without falling asleep or bursting into tears. However as soon as he saw the colour blonde appear in his peripheral vision, he immediately turned around. He couldn't help the feeling of disappointment from surfacing when he saw that it was only Luna. Sure, Draco had hurt him but he was still hopelessly in love with the twit anyway.

Draco had been walking past on the other side of Harry and had noticed his reaction. He smiled to himself smugly as he saw the disappointment in surface in Harry's eyes when he saw that it was Luna. It was then he knew that his plan would work, it had to work. Draco took his usual seat on the Syltherin side and although it was hard to do, he didn't turn around and stare at Harry throughout the entire lesson.

While Harry was sure that the professor was trying to tell him something that would be valuable in his life, he couldn't concentrate. He barely noticed where he was or who he was sitting next to, he just wanted to go back to bed and hope that everything had been a bad dream and nothing more. Placing his heads in his arms, he closed his eyes and let the professor's words lull him to sleep.

Harry felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

"_Harry, Harry!" _

"_Harry, wake up. The class has ended"_

"_Are you feeling unwell mate? We can take you to see Madame Pomfrey if you want"_

Harry opened his eyes blearily, stood up and collected his books. He probably looked as worn out as he felt. Who knew that emotions were so draining? It had seemed as though he could have survived days without food or rest the other day, he grimaced inwardly. He really needed to stop thinking about Draco; the boy was bad for one's health.

Ignoring the inquisitive glances and invasive hands that tried to restrain him, he headed towards the infirmary and hoped that everyone would just let him be. He had to try and think of something to tell Madame Pomfrey, that was one of the downsides of living in a magical world; people could always tell when you were faking illnesses. He decided that he would claim that he hadn't had much sleep and simply needed a few hours to recover and then he would be alright.

Draco had watched Harry's form leave the room and it gave him another incentive to put his plan into action. He didn't think that Harry would be able to last longer than a week the way he was going, the boy hadn't eaten any breakfast and he looked as though he hadn't slept very well. If not for his own selfish reasons of wanting Harry as his, he would do it for Harry's health.

Harry had successfully managed to get Madame Pomfrey to believe that he was only in need of a few extra hours of sleep and nothing more. He let the comforting feeling of the cool pillows and sheets beneath him lull him into sleep and he drifted in a dreamless oblivion.

Despite Hermione and Ron having argued for almost the entire morning, they had noticed that their friend looked a little under the weather. Hermione had suggested that Harry had stayed up to finish an assignment or something while Ron had scoffed at this suggestion and said that he had probably had bad dreams. But of course, neither of them was right. Hermione had noticed that in the last week, Harry had seemed happier and more cheerful that usual and this sudden change in mood was a bit of a shock. So she did the most logical thing, she looked around at all her fellow students and took note of all the other students who looked worn down. Her list contained five names:

Susan Bones

Colin Creevey

Draco Malfoy

Millicent Bulstrode

Dean Thomas

However she could knock Dean's name off the list because she knew that he had had a bit of a lover's tiff with Seamus the other night and neither of them were on speaking terms. That left just four others, and with her detective skills she would soon find out if any of them had anything to do with Harry's change in mood. She didn't bother asking for Ron's help, she had threatened him that if he didn't write his essay by tonight she wouldn't let him touch her or kiss her for a week. She knew that was all the incentive that he needed. Smiling to herself, she walked off down the corridor in search of answers.

Three hours later, Hermione had found out that Colin Creevey was feeling rather glum because his camera had been crushed after he dropped it in the hallway between classes and it had been stepped on by another student and it didn't seem to want to work after he had cast numerous _Reparo_ spells on it. Susan Bones was feeling a little worse for wear as he boyfriend from outside of school had decided that they needed a little "breathing space" as if going to different school's wasn't enough. Millicent had apparently been sad for a while and no one seemed to know why, but Hermione doubted that she had anything to do with Harry at all. Which only left Draco Malfoy, perhaps he had been bullying Harry or maybe it was a silly pureblood thing that Hermione didn't expect to understand. But she was sure that there was something going on between the two of them. Thinking back, she had noticed the furtive glances that the two of them had been passing in class and how happy both of them had looked until today. Feeling that she had finally figured it out, she headed towards the infirmary to confront Harry about his 'secret admirer' who was in fact none other than Draco Malfoy.

When she arrived, she found Harry curled up and fast asleep. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"_Harry"_ she called out gently

Harry groaned and slithered further under the covers. Smiling to herself, Hermione tried again.

"_Harry, it's time for dinner. I hear that dinner is your favourite tonight"_

"_Not hungry"_ he mumbled sleepily _"Just let me sleep, please Hermione"_

Harry sound absolutely exhausted, Hermione was tempted to leave him be. However she knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would waste away. She wasn't sure if Draco was worth Harry wasting away.

"_Harry, I know about Draco"_

She saw Harry visibly flinch and move away from her touch.

"_Look, why don't you sit up and we can get a large tub of choc-chip ice-cream and honeyduke's chocolate and you can tell me all about it. I promise it'll feel better afterwards"_

Harry looked up at his friend's sympathetic face and decided that explaining it to Hermione would be a lot easier than explaining it to someone like Ron. He nodded his head and waited while Hermione went to get the promised chocolate.

When Hermione returned, she sat opposite Harry on the hospital bed and placed the ice-cream with two spoons in front of them.

"_So spill, what did he do?"_

And so, two tubs of ice-cream, a block of chocolate and a box of tissues later, Harry had poured his story out to Hermione while she sat there occasionally making sympathetic noises and placing comforting hugs around his shuddering shoulders.

Harry hated to admit, but Hermione was right. The chocolate had definitely helped, it seemed those muggle movies and gotten it right. Chocolate and ice-cream was the best cure for a bad break-up, if that was what had even happened with Draco. He supposed you had to be in a real relationship to have a break-up.

"_Well it sounds like he's the right arsehole that we always thought he was. I would never have guessed that he would have gone that far to humiliate you. By this age, he should have grown up" _Hermione took in the defeated posture of Harry and decided that maybe Malfoy was in need of another punch.

"_Well, I guess in a few years we'll laugh about my foolishness. At least I won't fall as easily for someone the next time. The only thing is that I thought I had really found it, the love that I had been looking for. The same love that you and Ron have together"_ Harry glanced up at Hermione and resisted the urge to burst into tears again.

"_Yes, well Ron irritates the hell out of me sometimes, but I still love him. Just remember Harry there are plenty of other people out there for you. You just have to be willing to put your heart on the line and let other people in. Don't let one asshole ruin your chances for future happiness"_

Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower; there was nothing better than sleeping in one's own bed. After reassuring Harry that everything would be better in the morning they both headed towards their separate bedrooms. Having poured out his soul to Hermione, Harry collapsed onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Draco on the other hand had spent the entire afternoon planning and scheming on how to get Harry back. He had confronted Blaise and told him that the bet was off, he didn't want any rewards and that if he ever mentioned to anyone what had happened he would ensure that the rest of his life would be lived in fear. Draco didn't want anything coming between the possibility of him and Harry getting back together.

At 1am the next night, Draco sat back and admired his handy work. Countless hours of painstaking work and dedication and now it was complete. He carefully packaged it and walked up to the owlery. Everything had to be perfect. Then making sure that everything was set, he left the large brown box and letter ready and waiting to be delivered later that morning. He then headed back to his own bed and hoped that he would be able to get some sleep before classes although he highly doubted that this was a possibility as the anticipation and nervousness was killing him.

The next morning, Harry woke up and found that he felt lighter. Despite having a terrible stomach ache from eating all the ice-cream and chocolate yesterday he felt more capable to be able to get through the day. He just had to take it one day at a time. Walking around his bed he cried out as he stumbled over a large brown box. He certainly couldn't remember ever owning such a thing or it being there last night.

Looking at the exterior of the box gave nothing away. It was solid brown wood with no varnish or any visible marks. He carefully lifted the lid and half expected to have a curse thrown at him or something. However when the lid was off, he reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a miniature pensieve.

Harry was apprehensive as to who could have sent him such a gift. It was not your everyday gift. A small flutter of hope in his chest asked if it could have been Draco that sent him such a gift. Deciding to take on Hermione's advice, Harry strengthened his resolve and reached in to access the memories in the pensieve.

There was that awful feeling of falling and then he immediately recognised where he was. In one of the Hogwart's classrooms. However instead of being an outside observer, he seemed to be seeing everything through the eyes of someone else.

"_How is it that he manages to look so damn sexy when he's doing a simple thing such as taking notes?"_

Harry was surprised by the sudden train of thought that he heard. He recognised the voice immediately, it was Draco's. He was seeing everything through Draco's eyes. Scanning around the classroom, he saw himself taking notes during charms. It was a little disconcerting seeing everything from someone else's point of view. Though part of him wondered whether this was all just a hoax so that he would be further humiliated.

The scene changed to the first time that Harry had met Draco in one of the abandoned classrooms. He could feel the anticipation and nervousness of Draco and it made him wonder whether Draco had been really sincere with what he had said the other night. He was however determined to find out.

The scenes rapidly changed, where Draco watched Harry eat breakfast and thought about what Harry's mouth covered in jam would taste like along with a multitude of other thoughts that Harry blushed at.

Finally, when Harry thought that he couldn't bear to take much more of the loving and adoring feelings that Draco had placed in the pensieve the memories ended and he found himself back in his room. He immediately stood up and went to find Hermione, he needed some answers.

"_Hermione, can someone fake their emotions and thoughts in a pensieve?"_

Harry looked at her expectantly, this was a serious question that would determine Harry's next move.

"_No, normally a pensieve just shows the memory but you can't hear various people's thoughts. Why do you ask Harry?"_

"_Because Draco sent me a pensieve this morning filled with all these memories and thoughts about me and I want to know whether or not they are true or just blatant lies"_

"_Well, he may have modified the spell so that his thoughts were also placed into the memory. It's entirely possible, but there is no way that he would be able to fake them. That would be incredibly hard to do"_

Hearing this, Harry began to grin from ear to ear. The last memory had involved Draco coming to the realisation during a potions class that he was in love with Harry. The overwhelming feeling of protectiveness, shock and love had come through and so Harry was running as fast as he could towards the dungeons.

As he rounded the corner he bumped into someone who was coming from the opposite direction.

"_I'm so sorry" _Harry said as he tried to sit up, it was then that he looked up into a pair of silver eyes.

"_Oh Harry, eh what are you doing down here?" _Draco looked at him curiously as though he didn't quite believe that Harry was sitting there in front of him.

"_Because you twit, I have a question to ask you"_

Draco held his breath, this was the moment he had been waiting for all morning. He hadn't been able to stop himself, he was heading towards the tower with the intent of blasting all the doors off so that he could see and explain himself to Harry.

"_Do you really love me?"_

Draco had almost missed the question while he was lost in his musings. But he heard enough to know that his plan had worked.

"_Of course, didn't my gift tell you all the answers?"_

Instead of replying, Harry launched himself at Draco and began to smother his face in kisses. Draco sighed and gave himself up to the pleasurable torment of having Harry back in his arms, where he belonged.

"_I love you Draco"_

"_And I love you Harry, forever"_

FIN

**Authors Note:**

Well there we go! My first fic finished! Thank you very much to Aikoyu Saotome for the brilliant idea with the pensieve. Also many thanks to my wonderful beat SexySpeedDemon.


End file.
